Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) displays have been widely applied to displays of smart terminals such as mobile phones, computers, and MP3 players, due to the characteristics of OLED displays such as low weight, small thickness and power saving. The light source of an OLED display is not a backlight, but very thin layers of organic light-emitting materials deposited on a glass substrate. The organic light-emitting materials include three types: red, green, and blue color; and if a current is passed through the light-emitting layers, the light-emitting layers may emit light in different colors. Since optical elements such as backlights or light-guiding plates, are dispensed with, the OLED display screen could be made lighter and thinner as well as produce a larger angle of view, and significantly save power.
At present, an array substrate of an OLED display is typically fabricated by depositing light-emitting layers on a glass substrate through vapor plating. The Red-Green-Blue (RGB) organic light-emitting layers are vapor-plated in such a way that adjacent RGB organic light-emitting layers are spaced by 18 μm to 20 μm, resulting in a low resolution of full-color image displaying on the OLED display.